


Gifts

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [49]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Cutting, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicidal Thoughts, Trans Male Character, Trans Robbie Rotten, periods suck, warnings for the second chapter-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Sportacus find out rob is trans man and is super supportive[contains a set of prompts]





	1. Periods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sportacus find out rob is trans man and is super supportive
> 
> Also Prompt: Trans Robbie? You can decide the scenario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually try and do lots of research when writing trans prompts, since I am not trans myself. I have been informed that after being on testosterone for a while, periods usually stop. Pretend Robbie, in this fic, started taking the hormones not too long ago. 
> 
> Sorry for my oversight. If I ever get any bit of trans info wrong or if I overstep as a non-trans person, please tell me. I want to learn all I can.
> 
> Also, prepare for a lot of trans prompts incoming. I asked for them over on my blog. Hope you enjoy the prompts!

Robbie lay out on a bench in the park. The sky was clear, the day was warm, and his insides were  _trying to kill him_.

“I hate everything,” He said to no one, arm slung over his eyes to block out the light. He had woken up to cramps and thought that napping out in the sun would help soothe him. But now, he was just hot, aggravated, and developing a headache. If he’d had more energy, he would have slunk back home to be uncomfortable in private.

“I  _hate_ everything,” he repeated.

“What’s wrong, Robbie?”

Robbie uncovered his eyes and blinked up at Sportacus. The daylight made his head throb in protest. He was about to snap at Sportaloon to scram but he could see the elf’s crystal flashing. Sportacus already knew something was up.

“I... don’t feel well.”

“What hurts?”

Robbie had not mentally rehearsed this conversation in the slightest. His tensed as another cramp pulsed through him. No use lying about this. No matter how he described his symptoms, Sportacus would arrive at the right diagnoses. He squeezed is eyes shut, rubbing a hand over his lower belly.

“It’s- it’s my  _time of month_. And  _everything_  hurts.” 

Silence greeted his statement. He hoped liked hell he wouldn’t have to  _spell it out_  for Sportadork. 

After a few moments, Robbie cracked open an eye. He was alone. He sniffed. Good. Now Robbie could writhe in peace. 

Half an hour later, he heard hurried footsteps approaching. He supposed it was Sportajerk coming to mock him. He kept his eyes shut.

“Robbie?” It was indeed Sportacus, “Can you sit up?”

“Why?” Robbie grumbled.

“I have gifts for you.”

Not one to refuse gifts, Robbie opened his eyes and sat up. Sportacus stood beside the bench, shopping bag swinging from one arm. When Robbie arched an eyebrow, Sportacus beamed and began digging through the bag.

“I got you some medication for your head and your cramps. I also have water to keep your energy up. I know how you feel about water but you really should drink it when you’re on your period.”

Robbie blinked up at him. Hearing Sportacus said “on your period” to him was surreal.

“I also got you some chocolate. I don’t know what your favorite kind is so I hope I picked a good one.” He held out the bag to Robbie, who took it mutely, still in shock. 

Sportacus suddenly looked nervous and he scratched the back of his neck, shifting on his feet, “And, um, thank you for being honest with me. I’m... glad you trust me enough to tell me.”

Robbie cleared his throat, “Just don’t go spreading that around.”

“Of course I won’t,” Sportacus said, “Well, I’ll leave you alone. I hope you feel better.”

He started flipping away. Robbie called out, “Wait!” before he could stop himself. Sportacus stopped and turned back toward him. Robbie opened and closed his mouth a few times before taking the bar of chocolate out of the bag, “I- I like caramel filled chocolate the best. Remember that for... next time I need your help.”

Sportacus smiled wide. “I will! Bye, Robbie!” Then he was gone, leaving Robbie to rip open the chocolate bar and settle back down on the bench.


	2. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sportacus helping robbie deal with suicidal thoughts and/or actions??
> 
> Also Prompt: trans man Robbie, Sportacus finds out Rob is cutting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darker than the last one, folks.

Sportacus stared with open shock and alarm at Robbie. Robbie stood before him, wearing nothing but his binder and a pair of purple boxers. One leg of the boxers was pulled up slightly, revealing a worrying about of thin lines on his upper thigh.

“I didn’t want you to find out in an awkward situation,” Robbie said, not looking at Sportacus, “Like when I told you I was trans.”

Sportacus felt his heart break at the sight of the cuts, “How- how long have you...?”

“I started when I was a teenager. I thought I had stopped for good five years ago but, well,” He rubbed a hand over a red mark on his side, “I sort of... started again.”

“Robbie, I- I had no idea.”

“Well I don’t make a point of telling people.” 

“Why didn’t my crystal go off? You were  _hurting yourself_  and my crystal-”

“ _Shut up_ , don’t do that” Robbie marched over and placed his hands on Sportacus’ shoulders, “Don’t feel  _guilty_ , Sportahero.”

Sportacus put his hands over Robbie’s wrists, eyes still glued to the marks on his legs. Despite Robbie’s words, guilt and tears were building up inside him. “I could have _helped you_ , if it had gone off. I could have helped you not start again.”

Robbie snorted, “How? You can’t fix this with chocolate. I stopped once, I just have to stop again. Things have just been... well...  _a lot_ , recently, and I-”

“You don’t have to explain it to me,” Sportacus said quickly. His eyes flickered to his arm bracers before fixing on Robbie’s face. “Listen, I  _can_ help. Maybe not directly but, I can.” He pulled Robbie’s hands off him and reached into his vest pocket. He produced and note book and a pen.

Robbie let out a hysterical, humorless, laugh, “What are you gonna do? Write me a prescription for hugs and blankets? Draw me a smiley face to hang over my bed?” His face fell into a glare, “Because that stuff  _never works_.”

“I know,” Sportacus said softly. He finished writing and looked up at Robbie, who had crossed his arms over his binder. Robbie was looking at him in guarded puzzlement. Sportacus held out the slip paper.

“This is the number and address for a therapist in Mayhem Town. She’s really good. She... she helped me.” 

Slowly, Robbie took the paper. He was still staring at Sportacus, eyes wide. It was Sportacus’ turn to look away. He absently fiddled with his arm bracers. 

It suddenly seemed too cold in the bunker, too dark and lonely. Without warning, Sportacus wrapped his arms around Robbie and buried his face in his neck. Robbie tensed as their chests pressed together but Sportacus didn’t let go.

Sportacus sucked in a shaky breath, “Please call her. Even if you think you can do this by yourself, talk to her. Please.”

Robbie didn’t say anything. He just raised his arms to hug Sportacus back.

“And if things get really bad and you start thinking...  _bad_ ,” Sportacus went on, “Call  _me_ , okay? Promise me you’ll call me. I don’t want to leave you down here if you don’t promise me.”

“I promise,” Robbie said, rubbing a calming hand up and down Sportacus’ back. After a moment, he added, “You promise you’ll call me?” 

Sportacus nodded against his neck,” I promise.”


End file.
